An integrated, multidisciplinary laboratory and clinical investigation is underway at the Sidney Farber Cancer Institute. This includes projects ranging from clinical trials, clinical pharmacology, cell biology studies of clinical materials, immunology, epidemilogy, pediatric oncology, microbiology, blood component research, cytogenetics, and biostatistics. We are fortunate at this center, and through collaboration with adjacent institutions, to have a broad base of basic and bridging sciences as they relate to tumor biology. This clinical center grant provides the glue for integrated clinical research, as well as for support for the interaction between clinical and basic scientists when appropriate, particularly with respect to application to the clinic.